Liquor's Haloween Party
by Aika Yuuki Uchiha
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi, bila sejuta bintang-bintang, selapis pakaian glamour, dan setetes alkohol bercampur menjadi satu dalam kisah cinta SasuSaku? RnR y?  tq


**Liquor's Halloween Party **

**Anime/Manga - Naruto - Sasuke U. & Sakura H. - Romance – rated T – AU – OOC**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO is owned by Kishimoto Masashi-sama.**

**Sumarry: Sakura dkk diundang ke pesta Halloween di sebuah hotel mewah. Meskipun ia diam diam menyukai Sasuke, tetapi ego-nya tetap tidak membiarkan ia mengakuinya. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi, bila sejuta bintang-bintang, selapis pakaian glamour, dan setetes alkohol bersatu dan beraksi dalam kisah cinta Sasu dan Saku? RnR pleeaassee  
>tq.<strong>

Sepasang burung gereja terbang dengan harmonis melewati lapangan hijau di sebuah sekolah, dari sana tampak empat orang murid perempuan sedang ngobrol ringan sepulang sekolah yang melelahkan, mengenai hal-hal yang normal bagi remaja putri, yakni sekolah, kerja paruh waktu, lelaki sebaya, dan lain-lain...

...

...

"Kamu benar-benar beruntung, Ten, aku belum pernah lihat laki-laki yang seromantis itu..." kata Ino, mengenai villa yang dibelikan Neji untuk TenTen memperingati jadian mereka minggu lalu.

"Sudahlah, jangan ngomongin itu lagi. Um, kita ke mall yuk, kita kan perlu beli baju untuk ke pesta Halloween nanti lusa." kata TenTen mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
>"Tumben kamu peduli tentang dandan, Ten." balas Sakura.<p>

"Kan pestanya di tempat Neji,Tenten pasti mau tampil sebaik mungkin donk." goda Ino.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi sekarang, naik mobilku saja. Takutnya nanti tidak sempat, aku sama Ten-chan ada les musik sore ini. Kalian berdua hari ini juga ada shift di rumah sakit kan?" kata Hinata mengingatkan.

**~iHaveAlife~**

Sakura, Ino,TenTen, dan Hinata adalah siswi kelas 11 Konoha Art High School...  
>Sakura, Ino dan TenTen duduk di kelas 11B sedangkan Hinata di kelas 11A,<p>

Mereka termasuk murid-murid yang aktif di OSIS dan berbagai jenis perlombaan ekstrakulikuler, juga cukup populer di kalangan sesama, maupun lawan jenis...

Tetapi tampaknya belum ada siswa laki-laki yang dapat meluluhkan hati mereka. Masing-masing sudah punya lelaki yang mereka suka, dan Tenten juga baru-baru ini menjalin hubungan dengan direktur muda Hyuuga Corporation, Neji Hyuuga...  
>yang mengajak kekasihnya tersebut, serta para sahabatnya untuk ke Pesta Halloween yang tahun ini diadakan di 'Leafouria 5 star International Hotel and Resort', dua hari dari sekarang.<p>

Itulah yang menjadi pembicaraan heboh di kalangan siswi-siswi Konoha Art High School belakangan ini...  
>karena undangannya terdiri dari direktur-direktur muda di Club Jutawan Internasional, serta anak dari pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan besar, seperti Uchiha corporation, Namikaze corporation, Sabaku corporation, Akasuna corporation, Senjuu corporation dan sebagainya.<p>

Berbagai gossip pun beredar, seperti gossip bahwa Naruto Namikaze akan me-nembak Hinata Hyuuga saat pesta, Sasori dan Sara akan mengenakan pakaian yang sangat kompak bagaikan pasangan asli, Kiba Inuzuka akan berhasil mengajak Ino ke pesta dansa, serta gossip bahwa Shikamaru Nara dan Temari Sabaku akan mengakhiri _backstreet_ mereka dan _go public_, tepat saat tengah malam...

**~SaSuSaKuHeaven&Earth~**

Sakura pulang dari rumah sakit saat pukul lima sore, harinya sangat melelahkan dan ia ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya untuk mandi dan tidur, tanpa memperdulikan apapun tentang dunia ini, walau langit akan runtuh sekalipun...

Bayangkan saja, ia menghabiskan pagi dengan 'menuntut ilmu' di sebuah gedung neraka yang mereka sebut sekolah, yang terdiri dari: dihukum Hatake karena lupa mengerjakan tugas fisika, lari keliling lapangan di pelajaran Gai, menolak SEBELAS tawaran untuk berkencan, dan tak terhingga jumlah orang yang mengajaknya untuk 'makan bareng, belajar kelompok, mengantarnya pulang' dan sebagainya...

Tsunade-sama juga memberinya sangat banyak pasien hari ini, mulai dari melahirkan sampai operasi by-pass jantung.

Tapi takdir -mengutip kata favorit Neji- tampaknya tidak membiarkan ia bersantai...

Gadis berambut bubblegum pink itu baru saja melangkah keluar dari kompleks rumah sakit, hingga tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Ia menoleh... dan dihadapkan dengan wajah putih sedingin es seorang pangeran yang sangat disukainya – Sasuke Uchiha berdiri dengan 'anggun'nya sambil memegangi sebelah lengannya yang berdarah...

"Kamu Sakura-san, kan? Perbankan lengan ku sebentar..." pintanya tampa basa-basi.

"Aku sangat lelah hari ini, masuk kedalam dan cari perawat lain saja, si Ino hari ini ada shift malam kok." tolak Sakura, ia memang suka Sasuke, tapi bahkan Sasuke maupun 'Takdir' tidak akan dapat membuatnya meninggalkan kamarnya yang hangat, mandi pancuran yang segar, mengenakan piyama, makan malam, dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca novel favoritnya...

"Oi, kamu perawat kan? bukannya kerjaan kalian menyembuhkan orang sakit? cih, si Ino adanya di lantai berapa? cepat jawab! Darah di tangan ku gak mau berhenti nih!" Sasuke berteriak dan memandang Sakura dengan gusar, luka yang ada di lengannya tampak kotor dan bercampur aspal jalan raya, serta sesuatu yang tampak seperti benturan dan goresan benda tajam...

Sebelum Sasuke sempat mencurigai bahwa dia sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau perkelahian dan obat-obatan, Sakura langsung menyebutkan tempat Ino bertugas dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Ino di sektor gawat darurat IV, biasanya di daerah sayap kanan lantai 2."

Tak sampai sedetik setelah Sakura membereitahunya, Sasuke langsung berlari dari sana tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

Sakura juga cuek aja, berjalan ke arah berlawanan dan menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

**~SaSusAkUlOvERsfacebook~**

_30 Oktober 2011, di neraka, sedang menerima siksaan maut dari Hatake sialan...  
>squat jump 20x didepan kelas! Dasar guru mesum! Aku kan pake rok! Mana di baris depan banyak cowok...<em>

_Aku memelototi para lelaki yang sibuk bersiul itu, sampai pandanganku jatuh pada Sasuke, sedang menatapku sambil menahan senyum geli yang sangat mengejek, Sara duduk-duduk disampingnya dengan dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Walaupun ia lupa mengerjakan PR kimia, dia tidak kena hukuman karena Sasori memberikan PRnya dan mengantikan Sara! Sambil disoraki seluruh orang kelas, dan harus squat jump 35x karena dia laki-laki._

_Beberapa lelaki lain ingin menawarkanku PR mereka, berusaha menyatakan cinta dengan perngorbanan... tapi ngak,Trims!  
>aku ngak mau kelihatan lemah didepan laki-laki, apalagi sampai dikasihani dan ditertawakan...<br>Cewek yang menerima PR dari cowo harus jadi pacarnya selama paling sedikit satu minggu...! itu hukum ngak tertulis di kelas kita...  
><em> 

_Tenten dan kecepatannya ternyata sangat membantu disaat-saat genting seperti ini, dia mengcopy PR Hatake di mobil Neji dan berlari sampai ke kelas tepat waktu, mengingat Hatake selalu terlambat. Dasar, mentang-mentang sudah punya cowo! Duh, kalo kakiku lagi capek-capeknya gini, memang kepikiran pengen punya pacar juga sih...  
><em> 

_Gimana yah?_

**~lOvEpRiNcEsSara~**

Aku memelototi kakiku yang terasa sangat lelah, Hatake dan H2SO4 nya tidak lagi kuperdulikan, pikiranku melayang-layang ke pesta Halloween besok malam...

Pesta kali ini diselenggarakan oleh Hyuuga corporation, bertema pesta dansa, pasti karena Neji tidak sabar melihat kekasihnya mengenakan gaun...

Memang sih,Ten-chan sangat mempersiapkan semua untuk pesta tersebut, mereka sudah lama dekat, tapi setiap kali salah satunya ingin menyatakan perasaan, pasti pembicaraan tersebut dialihkan, karena ada yang merasa belum siap. Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin mereka selama ini sudah backstreet, dan Tenten bohong ke aku...  
>Yah, pasti begitu...<br>Masa merayakan jadian saja sudah dibelikan villa...  
>Dinding warna favorit Tenten, perabot sesuai selera Tenten, disepanjang dinding ada banyak pigura kaca dengan foto mersa mereka berdua,<br>beneran deh kalau masuk villa itu terasa sedang di dunia NejiTen...

Aku melirik kearah Sasuke, si pangeran tampan dari negri dongeng, yang sekarang sudah menjadi si preman tawuran dan obat terlarang...

Hiks, padahal aku sudah lama bermimpi bisa jadi ceweknya...  
>kedengarannya emang fantasi banget, tapi <strong>Cinderella<strong> dan **Aurora** juga bermimpi dulu kan sebelum pangerannya jadi kenyataan?

Sasuke kebetulan tiba-tiba melirik kearahku, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, aku pura-pura gak ngeliat dan lanjut melamun...

Sebelum ia berbalik, samar-samar aku melihat dia sedang menahan tawa...

Kusingkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh bahwa ia melihat panties warna pink-biru muda ku saat squat jump tadi pagi...

Tepat saat lonceng berbunyi, aku, Ino, dan Tennie langsung cabut dari kelas ke mobil Hinata dan kita melesat ke Arashi Plaza...

Ke **Mango**, untuk melihat-lihat dan mencontoh beberapa model yang bagus untuk dipadukan dengan gaun kami.

Ino keluar dari ruang ganti butik 'Favorit' dengan sebuah evening gown biru muda, stiletto warna silver, dan sepasang anting mutiara sebesar kelereng...

Belum sempat para sales promotion boy berkedip, dari kedua ruang ganti sebelahnya muncul lagi Hinata dan Tenten...  
>Hinata dengan sackdress putih setinggi lutut, stiletto hitam, dan sebuah mawar putih sintetis di rabutnya...<p>

Tenten melangkah perlahan kedepan cermin, ditatapnya gadis cantik didepannya itu dengan sorot mata tidak percaya...  
>halterneck putih, cardigan hitam, rok mini berwarna hitam putih, anting-anting berbentuk cincin warna silver, dan stilleto hitam, rambutnya dihiasi pita putih...<br>bahkan Kiba yang baru lewat dengan Akamaru didepan boutique pun menoleh dan menatapnya lekat-lekat dan hampir saja air liurnya menetes, seolah ia sedang di gurun sahara dan Tenten membawa satu dus air mineral...

Sakura memutuskan untuk pake sackdress V-neck warna turqoise backless yang daritadi dipelototinya di tubuh sebuah manekin. Warnanya cocok dengan matanya dan juga stiletto vincci yang baru dibelinya tadi...

Setelah urusan gesek-gesek credit card dan tanda tangan selesai, mereka pun ber-window-shopping sebentar untuk memilih aksesoris dan semacamnya, Hinata bahkan menyempatkan untuk 'window-shopping' a.k.a. 'menggunakan byakugan untuk melihat koleksi icha-icha terbaru'...

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang tentang aksesoris yang dipilih untuk besok malam: Ino akan pakai clutch _vintage_ warna silver yang semalam sudah dirampok dari lemari kaa-sannya. Tenten bergaya di depan cermin di etelase sebuah boutique dengan tas_ Loius Vuitton_ yang tadi dibelinya. Hinata ntah pergi kemana, tapi untunglah semenit kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah crocker emas putih terpajang di lehernya yang kemerahan, dan sepasang gelang di tangannya, juga dari emas putih mengkilap...

_****_**~DL= Daniel + Love~**

_31 October 2011, aku n d'girls akan bolos sekolah hari ini...  
>Pestanya akan diadakan jam 7 malam sampai jam 11 malam, jam 7 sampai jam 8 dinner sambil dengar ato main musik, lalu dance, kemudian jam 9 sampai 11 kita akan ke lounge dan mabuk-mabukkan.<em>

_Aku dan Ino akan ikut mobil Hinata, kemudianTenten akan dijemput Neji._

_Kita berempat sedang di Saloon langganan orangtuanya Ino, menikmati creambath, blow dry, pedicure, luluran dan ntah__ layanan__ apa lagi yang aku gatau namanya..._

_Maklumlah, orangtua Ino kan Jutawan, makanya salon langganannya High Class kaya gini, udah punya MemberCard lagi...  
>Kita-kita<em>_terutama aku__,__ yang __s__udah sahabatan sama dia dari TK juga sering kecipratan senang. _

_Salon ini memainkan musik klasik, kita tinggal berbaring-setengah duduk dan memilih gaya rambut yang cocok yang ada di monitor touch screen._

**~DA = Daniel + Aika~**

_Kita di Salon terus sampai jam 3, makan pizza delivery, kemudian pakai make up dan ganti baju yang udah dibeli semalam._

_Rambut Ino dan Hinata di French Twist, Tenten megeriting rambutnya dan mengikatnya di kedua sisi kepala, menggantikan gaya rambut MIRIP-panda-nya itu.  
>Rambutku diikat satu dengan model yang biasa dipakai Ino, tapi poni-ku dipotong rata dan menyisakan sedikit di kedua sisi wajahku. <em>

_Wajah kita yang terlihat di cermin berubah total, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten terlihat luar biasa cantik, mirip dewi atau putri kerajaan, tapi aku terlihat..._

_Seperti bukan aku,_

_Eyeshadow dan mascara ini menggangu, dan aku __s__udah lama ngak catwalk lagi, jadi belum terbiasa waktu jalan pake stiletto yang hak-nya tinggi banget ini, apalagi wajahku terlihat lucu... poniku pasti perlu berabad-abad untuk tumbuh lagi..._

_Nyesal deh pilih model ini, mana harganya mahal-mahal..._

_Aku ngelirik yang lainnya yang sedang minum, dan Ino yang membayar dibelakang meja kasir..._

_Ya sudah deh, walaupun kecewa, aku gak boleh nunjukkin itu. Ino udah bayarin kita-kita ke layanan ini, yang berani taruhan, gak murah. Aku juga gak boleh mengacaukan perasaanTenten dan Hinata yang cantik banget hari ini, dalam hati mereka, mereka pasti berharap akan kejutan dari Neji dan Naruto..._

_Setelah Pakaian, make-up, aksesoris, dan hair-do kita sudah beres, kita ke rumah Hinata untuk men-drop-off Tenten ke mobil Neji dan kemudian berangkat bersama dari sana._

_Cuaca malam ini bagus banget, cerah, gak satupun awan dilangit. Ngak gloomy seperti Halloween biasanya. Pohonnya bergoyang-goyang, seperti ingin mencuri perhatianku dan menyampaikan sesuatu._

_Tapi, karena semuanya juga ikut melambai, rasanya jadi gak ada yang spesial...  
>Hm, mirip cowok-cowok di hidup aku...<em>

_Semua __wajahnya hancur,__ suka tebar pesona, gombalnya gak jelas, joke-nya garing,__ dan__ PDKT__ setiap hari__..._

_Andaikan ada satu pohon yang gak melambai, it must be the one that catch my eyes, seperti Sasuke..._

**~CL = Calvin + Love~**

Mobil _Honda Freed_ warna silver itu kemudian meluncur dengan kecepatan menggila di sepanjang jalan, dan perlahan-lahan berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang menuju Hotel & Resort yang mereka tuju.

Jendela pengemudi terbuka dan sebuah wajah mungil pun menampakkan dirinya.  
>Palang langsung terangkat, dan sebelum para penumpangnya sempat menenangkan diri dari perjalanan high-speed itu, Hinata menginjak pedal gas lagi dan meluncur ke depan pintu masuk. Hinata menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada petugas vallet dan melompat turun dari mobil dengan Tenten disebelahnya. Keadaan Tenten tidak seburuk Ino dan Sakura yang pusing, karena dia sering ikut mobil Hinata ke les musik sejak dulu.<p>

Mereka sampai di Hotel tepat jam 6.45, Hall untuk pestanya ada di lantai teratas tower satu, lantai 14b, jadi mereka naik lift. Ruang pesta kali ini ruang outdoor esklusif yang terbuka di samping kolam berenang, dan ruang indoor dengan lantai dansa, orchestra dan sound system terbaik.

Saat berada di lift, Sakura dkk berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan anak-anak boyband lainnya. Mereka mengenakan tux yang serasi dan kemeja berwarna cerah.  
>Banyak boyband Konoha yang diundang untuk pesta tahun ini, salah satunya adalah Boyband <strong>Eureka 7<strong> yang diketuai oleh Yahiko (panggilannya di panggung Rion), dan didirikan oleh murid murid Konoha Art High School:  
>Wakil Ketua Nagato (Orbz), Dj Sasuke (Freeze Idol), Naruto (Breeze Idol), Itachi (Peace Idol), Kiba (Shine Idol), dan Dj Sasori (Prince Idol). Sasuke dan Naruto mengenakan kemeja biru muda, Sasori warna Ungu-lavender, Yahiko dan Nagato warna Lavender muda, dan Itachi dan Kiba warna peach.<p>

Naruto dan Itachi menenteng Gitar, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sasori yang Dj merangkap penyanyi yang daritadi kehausan pun minum sepuasnya. Personil lainnya juga ikut minum isotonic untuk mempersiapkan fisik mereka, karena kebanyakan lagu milik **Eureka 7 **yang terbaru ber tipe _up-beat._

Mereka datang lebih awal untuk check sound. Sasuke yang tadi barusan dipilih menjadi MC pun memasang wajah cemberut, dia sama sekali belum ada persiapan, dan memutuskan untuk ber-kepala dingin dulu, sesuai nama panggilannya.

Mata Sakura terjuju pada lengan Sasuke, yang tertutup tuxedo, dia tidak ingin berpikir panjang, kalau dia sudah bisa break dance untuk pesta ini, pastilah lengannya sudah sembuh.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Sasuke- yang menghilang dibelakang pintu- dan menyadari kalau teman-temannya sudah berpencar.

Ino saling flirting dengan Kiba di samping panggung, mereka tertawa-tawa dan kemudian saling men-jitak satu sama lain...

Hinata duduk di kursi di bar, memesan minuman, dan pura-pura meminumnya, padahal sedang memakai byakugan dan mengecek dimanakah Naruto. Tenten bahkan tidak nampak batang hidungnya, jadi Sakura cuma kelaur dan melihat-lihat lokasi untuk kabur jika MUNGKIN ada cowok yang dia gak suka mengejarnya.

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan dan musik lembut dari sound system pun mengalun. Sesosok MC berambut spike naik keatas panggung...

Sakura mengadah dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di panggung berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu. Dia berdiri didepan microphone dan membuka pesta itu dengan pembicaraan yang ringan...

"Hi all, it's great for everyone of you to come today. We're gonna have lots of fun. Lots of music, drinks, dance, and lots of cute girls... ~_^ please enjoy the party. And We've got no old folks bossing around today, drink to your heart content, and O yeah, before I forget, Happy Halloween."

Tanpa disadari siapapun, saat dia mengatakan _cute girls_ tadi, pandangannya terarah ke Sakura...

Sambutannya yang singkat sebelum kembali ke posisinya sebagai Dj itu Diikuti tepuk tangan meriah dan beberapa gelas wine dan champagne yang terangkat untuk bersulang.

**Renton x Eureka**

Sakura baru kembali dari melihat-lihat keadaan disekitar, sudah ada beberapa pasangan di lantai dansa, dan ada beberapa yang mulai makan makanan yang dihidangkan. Sakura yang perutnya keroncongan, memicingkan matanya,

Matanya berkeliling mencari InoPig untuk makan bersama, yang akhirnya dia temukan dibelakang, sedang bercumbu-ria dengan Kiba ~ mungkin gossip-gossip selama ini benar...

Sakura menghela nafas, hanya dengan modal latar belakang sebagai 'sahabat-pacarnya-Neji', atau 'Sahabat-Ino&Hinata' akan sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan pasangan di pesta ini. Cowok-cowok aneh yang ngejar dia di sekolah seperti Lee gak ada disini, dan Sakura mulai merasa agak kesepian, seharusnya dia ngak terlalu jual mahal.  
>Dia mungkin putri yang populer di sekolah, tapi di dunia luar, dia bukan siapa-siapa... <p>

Sebuah suara lembut menghentikan lamunannya,

Sasuke mengajak orang-orang untuk turun ke lantai dansa dan meramaikan suasana, "Hey, everyone, lets rock! Cepat turun ke lantai dansa. Dobe, bawa cewekmu turun, jangan cuma berciuman di belakang panggung. Kau juga, Hyuga! Nara, hentikan pura-pura mabuk mu, jangan curi kesempatan dengan Temari!"

Disela-sela kerjaannya sebagai Dj yang menyetel lagu untuk lantai dansa, Sasuke masih sempat meneriaki teman-temannya yang sudah ber-pasangan. Orang-orang yang tadinya disebut Sasuke dari _Dj Booth _menjadi memerah karena sorakan dan siulan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Jadi akhirnya banyak dari mereka yang turun ke lantai dansa dan ikut berjingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti irama musik PopRock itu, tapi juga ada beberapa dari mereka pura-pura tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan pacaran...  
>contohnya seperti Sasori dan Sara...<br>Keduanya mengenakan baju warna lavender ~ kemeja lavender dan gaun backless warna lavender...  
>(another gossip - fact!)<br>Sasori sedang menindih Sara di salah satu sofa di dekat bar dan mereka berciuman dengan asiknya...

Shift Dj nya Sasuke sudah berakhir, dia kemudian tukaran dengan Sasori yang memainkan musik yang kuat dan menghentak-hentak.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, menghela nafas kelelahan. Dia kemudian menarik Shion, Hinata, Karin, Temari, Konan, dan Matsuri ke lantai dansa untuk beberapa putaran.  
>Lalu taruhan main dart untuk <em>first kiss<em>-nya Sasame dengan Kimimaru, main beberapa set billiard dengan Hyuuga, makan sedikit, nyanyi di panggung dengan anak-anak lain untuk beberapa lagu yang _mellow_ (suaranya lagi mampus karena jadi Dj) dan ikut dance di beberapa lagu yang udah ditentukan.

Mulai dari _'Himitsu Kichi'_, _'Canvas'_, _'Days'_, _'Get it by You Hand'_, _'Fly away'_, _'Sakura'_, dan yang terakhir diusulkan oleh Sasuke, judulnya _'Sanctuary'_, lagu oleh Group band favoritnya _'Kingdom Hearts'_ di album mereka yang kedua, namanya _'KH2'_. Lagu itu diciptakan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, Sora, Kairi, dan Riku.

Lagu itu dinyanyikan Sasuke sebagai leadsinger, dan hampir semua orang yang ada disana terpesona, bahkan Sakura lebih terkagum-kagum daripada saat mereka membawakan lagu yang ber-judul-kan namanya.

Setelah selesai menyanyikakn lagu itu, dia tersenyum pada beberapa pemudi di barisan depan dan mengangguk saat mereka minta foto bersama.

Sasuke berdiri di tengah-tengah para anak perempuan Daimyo negara Api dan juga para adik perempuan direktur lainnya. Ada yang sangat senang saat Sasuke merangkul pinggang atau bahunya, dan bahkan ada yang agresif dan minta dipeluk atau bersandar di pundaknya.

Setelah agak lelah, Sasuke mengambil sebotol champagne dari pendingin dan pergi keluar, dia berjalan ke daerah di seberang taman bunga dan berbaring di rumput melihat bintang-bintang dan meminum minuman berakohol itu.

**Sakura's POV**

_31st August 2011 7.40 PM_

Aku yang tadinya mau cari teman makan bareng, akhirnya berakhir bergabung ikut lomba minum dengan Kiba, Ino, Naruto dan Hinata. Kita minum Beer, Wine, Champagne, Vodka, Tequila, dan kemudian Sake!

botol-botol dan gelas berbaris di atas meja kita. Wajahku sangat panas, aku agak pusing, aku merasa sangaat bergairah...

Perlombaan terhenti sebentar saat **Eureka 7 **ingin 'konser'.  
>Ada salah satu judul lagu yang namanya berdasarkan nama aku! dan juga lagu dari album group band International 'KH2'<br>Aku suka banget lagu itu! dan aku ngak nyangka Sasuke bisa nyanyi sebagus itu...! _Ah, this party makes me so attracted to him._

Aku buru-buru memalingkan wajah ke meja yang penuh minuman berakohol itu saat Sasuke dikerumuni cewek-cewek kaya yang ingin foto bareng dengannya.  
>Gak boleh nunjukkin tanda kalo aku cemburu! Meskipun Sasuke memperlakukan mereka dengan baik banget dan agak mesra.<p>

Ngak seperti hari itu waktu dia AKHIRNYA mau bicara denganku di RS.

Aku gak tahan lagi, aku akhirnya nyerah lomba minum ngelawan mereka-mereka,  
>aku mengambil sebotol carbonated water dan berlari keluar...<p>

Hinata, Ino dan cowok mereka masing-masing tampaknya gak terlalu menghiraukanku. Mereka mulai saling berciuman, dan Kiba terdengar mengusulkan main Spin the bottle yang memang cuma bisa dimainkan empat orang yang sedang double date.

Hmph, kalau memang cuma mau kencan berempat kenapa mesti mengusirku pake ngajak lomba minum? mereka kan tahu dari antara kita, aku yang paling lemah dari pengaruh alkohol...

Setelah perjuangan besar yang hampir membuatku ciuman dengan Gaara atau Nagato-sempai yang hampir tabrakan denganku tadi, aku akhirnya sampai di halaman belakang, di halaman berumput yang mengarah ke jalan setapak menuju taman bermain...

Tampaknya aku akan berbaring dan menghilangkan pengaruh alkohol ini sebentar, biar aku ngak memikirkan macem-macem tentang para laki-laki yang ada di dalam sana...

**~CY= Calvin + Yuuki~**

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada sesosok manusia di taman itu, yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghabiskan Champagne itu langsung dari botolnya dan menghampiri Sakura kemudian duduk disampingnya. Ada magnet yang menariknya dari tempatnya tadi untuk mendekat ke gadis itu. Sakura terkejut dan melonjak kaget, kemudian dia bertatapan dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Nafsu birahi langsung menguasai mereka berdua...

Perhatian Sasuke tiba-tiba terfokus sepenuhnya pada belahan dada Sakura yang sedalam grand canyon serta bokongnya yang bergerak-gerak penuh hasrat.

Sakura menatap sang Uchiha dengan tatapan memuja, wajahnya sangat indah, tampan, rambutnya yang tertiup angin sangat keren, kemudian pada kerah bajunya yang terbuka ~ menampakkan dadanya yang bidang.

Keadaan Sasuke juga tidak jauh beda, dia menatap Sakura seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat...  
>Wajah berbentuk hati yang putih mulus, dua mata emerald green yang besar dan mempesona, nafasnya terputus-putus, semburat merah di kedua pipinya sangat mengemaskan seperti tomat, dan bibir marunnya yang tampaknya siap di lumat kapan saja.<p>

**~Warning: Contains LEMON! ****Silahkan meng-skip mulai dari sini****, bagian setelah ini hingga ending akan mengandung SEDIKIT **_**lemon & lime**_**. Harap pertimbangkan apabila ingin meng-skip, karena bagian ini merupakan inti dari fic ini. thx~**

Sakura yang tadinya duduk di lantai terlebih dulu lepas kontrol, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya di rumput ke paha Sasuke dan bersandar si dadanya. Dia mengadah menatap Sasuke dan tiba-tiba menjadi malu-malu, terkejut akan berbuatannya sendiri.

Mereka dapat saling merasakan detak jantung dan nafas yang bau alkohol.

Pakaian Sakura membungkus lekukan indah di tubuhnya dengan ketat, Sasuke terlebih dulu mengelilinginya dengan kedua tangan dan membelainya dengan lembut. Sasuke menjadi teransang dan membaringkan Sakura di lantai dan menindih tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya.

Tak sepatah kata-pun keluar dari mulut mereka berdua, mereka seoalh dapat membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

Sasuke tersenyum menggoda saat merasakan kedua payudara Sakura yang lembut menjadi mengeras. Dia merasakan kepuasan saat mengetahui bahwa kucing manis yang imut itu juga tertarik padanya.

**~Pop quiz: What happened to Saske when he first talked to Saku? ~**

Otak Sakura bagaikan tidak dapat berpikir lagi, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke dan menciumnya, Sasuke memegang kedua sisi kepalanya dan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura. Sakura membalas dan mendorong lidah Sasuke keluar dengan lidahnya, keduanya sibuk melakukan french kiss hingga Sasuke menarik kembali lidahnya dan malah menjilati bibir Sakura...

Mereka saling melumat bibir dan pelukannya juga menjadi semakin erat.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan menindih Sasuke, mengcengkram lehernya kuat-kuat dan lebih banyak bergerak saat berciuman, sehingga menyebabkan payudaranya terus-menerus bergesekkan dengan dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke sangat menikmatinya dan menggerang, dia mengcengkram bokong Sakura dengan terlatih hingga Sakura juga menggerang penuh hasrat, dan membisikkan "Sasuke..." terus menerus secara tidak sadar.

Sasuke menjadi semakin senang, dan memegang kedua lengan Sakura dan kemudian menciumi lehernya, tangan Sakura berada di dada Sasuke dan memegangnya dengan tidak kalah kuat. Sakura membalas ciuman itu dengan lebih panas. Sasuke berniat melakukan cumbuan telinga dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke lubang telinga Sakura, menjilatinya dengan perlahan-lahan seperti mengajaknya bermain, dan Sakura tertawa geli.

Dia mencengkram rambut Sasuke dan membiarkan tangan Sasuke menaiki bagian atas tubuhnya dari bagian belakang gaun backless-nya. Mereka telah berciuman selama hampir satu setengah jam dan akhirnya berhenti karena pengaruh alkoholnya hampir menghilang...

Keduanya tampak semerah tomat busuk dan pakaian mereka berantakan, bibir mereka berwarna sangat merah dan Keduanya mempunyai sorot mata yang berbeda...

Sorot mata yang lapar untuk bercumbu!

Sakura tidak dapat menahan diri, rasanya dia dapat mati jika pangeran didepannya ini tidak menyentuhnya atau menciumnya...  
>Tampaknya Sasuke bisa membaca pikirannya malam itu, dia melepaskan kemejanya~ bertelanjang dada, dan berbaring terlentang memandang bintang-bintang...<p>

Sakura berbaring diatasnya, dan dia pasrah akan kodratnya sebagai perempuan yang lemah saat Sasuke memanfaatkan posisi itu untuk meremas-remas payudaranya dan memainkan putingnya yang sekeras peluru,

peluru itulah yang telah ditembakan dan mengoyak dada Sasuke sampai menusuk ke hatinya...

Pandangan Sakura memang tertuju pada bintang-bintang di langit, tapi tangannya melingkar ke kepala Sasuke dan bermain dengan rambutnya...

Sasuke membelai kepala Sakura dengan sayang dan mengelus-elus dagu/lehernya dengan jari sambil tersenyum lembut seolah-olah Sakura adalah boneka porselen yang cuma boleh disentuh oleh dirinya sendiri.

Meskipun hubungan dan cumbuan tidak resmi mereka bahkan belum mencapai 2 jam, Detakan jantung keduanya seolah telah bersatu, Jantung Sasuke diambil oleh Sakura, jantung Sakura direbut oleh Sasuke...

Sakura memundurkan badannya dan bersandar disamping kepala Sasuke, yang mendaratkan kecupan lembut dipipinya.  
>Walaupun tanpa kata "I Love You" yang keluar dari mulut mereka,<p>

Keduanya tahu perasaan satu terhadap yang lain, bintang di langit telah membuktikannya...

Bintang menjadi saksi hubungan cinta mereka,

Kata I LOVE YOU terukir dengan indah diatas sana, dunia tampak seperti milik mereka berdua saja. Bintang di langit adalah milik mereka berdua saja, disana, terukir masa depan mereka yang secerah senyuman kedua sejoli yang saling berpelukan itu.

Sakura bukan lagi 'sahabat Ino & Tenten' saja, ataupun 'sahabat-pacarnya-Neji', Ia Lady Sakura Uchiha sekarang.  
>Bayangan anak-anak bermata onyx-berambut pink dan bermata emerald-rambut raven muncul bersamaan di otak keduanya, yang akhirnya, membuang ego masing-masing, dan berkata...<p>

.

..

...

...I...

...LOVE...

...YOU...

**~TBC**

**31st October 2011**

**Happy**** Lated**** Halloween****.**

**Gomenasai, minna-san! *ojigi***

**Maaf atas keterlambatan kita untuk fic Halloween ini (yang luar biasa telat karena masalah dengan internet) dan juga kalau fic ini penuh dengan miss-types dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**Kita akui ****bahasanya agak kurang kreatif, penyampaiannya membosankan, gak terlalu berhubungan ****dengan**** Halloween, dan akhirnya ngegantung (baca: GaJe).**

**Oya sekilas disclaimer ****s****aja**_**, Eureka 7 dan soundtrack-nya, KH 2, karakter**____**(Sora,Riku,&**____**Kairi) dan soundtracknya, serta merek-merek pakaian/aksesoris/perhiasan yang ada di fic ini BUKAN milik Yuuki Aika Uchiha.**_

_**Eureka 7 **_**adalah**_** anime, dan Kingdom Hearts 2 **_**adalah**_** game anime.**_**  
>Tolong beri kritik dan sarannya yaa...<br>****K****ita**** juga**** perlu tahu pendapat reader tentang lemon dan pairings...**

**juga kalau ada yang kurang jelas dan minta penjelasan, bisa langsun****g**** PM saja.**

**LaSt**** word,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ple****A****se read a****ND****R****evi****EW**

**Love****,**

**~Yuuki ****Aika**** Uchiha**


End file.
